


The Speech

by Pastel_Frappe, The_Lavender_Creator



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Frappe/pseuds/Pastel_Frappe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator
Summary: Loosely based on a surprisingly true story: Logan needs to give a speech, resulting in surprising consequences for all involved.





	1. The 50%

(Logan's POV)

"What do you mean I'm failing Public Speaking!?" I yell a bit too loud.  
"I mean that you are the only person in your class to have not given a school-wide speech. It was listed on your syllabus that you are required to put together a speech on a topic listed and present it to the school on your own for 50% of your grade. You haven't." I was sure It was a mistake but sure enough, in bold black letters the requirements were listed.  
"Okay, then I will! Are there any limitations for the listed topics?"  
"Yes, you have to choose from the unused topics. Now, because you waited so long there are only two topics left: the impact of overcrowded class sizes and male mental health."  
"I suppose male mental health will suffice"  
"Okay. I'll book the auditorium for next Monday. Good luck." She said with a small smile. 


	2. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan discuss the speech as they walk home from school.

"How are you failing a class!?" Patton looks to me with surprise as I shrug.   
"There's a speech that's 50% of my grade. I have to give it next Monday."  
"It's Thursday and she just now told you that?"  
"Correct."  
"That's not enough time!"  
"I'll try and do it the best I can with the timeline I've been given, Patton."  
"I'll help you with it."  
"Really? Why? You aren't in the class." He seems to grow red.  
"Oh, um, I don't want you to fail! What's the topic!?"  
"Oh, mental health in males." He brightens.  
"Yes! A subject I'm good at!"  
"I need to have at least one interviewee," I pull the folded class syllabus out of my pocket, reviewing the checklist for the speech.  
"How about Roman?"  
"Huh?" I blank for a moment on the jock's name as I continue reading.  
"Don't you remember? Last year? With the nails?" I look up as I realize what he's talking about.  
"Yes, that would work spectacularly. We can try to get an interview with him tomorrow- today we need to go to research."  
"Okay!"


End file.
